Joseph Bowman
Chief Petty Officer JosephFile:Mason Woods Bowman file.JPG Bowman was an SOG operative who appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was Woods' right-hand man. He appears in almost every mission played by Mason up until Payback, in which he is killed by a Spetsnaz Operative. He is voiced by well-known actor and rapper O'Shea Jackson, better known as "Ice Cube."https://twitter.com/icecube/status/28893570178 Bowman (and by extension, Ice Cube) also voices the announcer for the SOG in multiplayer. Biography According to his dossier, Bowman was a Navy SEAL. His father served in the Second World War and his family had a history of asthma. Bowman fought alongside Alex Mason and Frank Woods during "Operation 40". During the planning phase, he met up with Carlos in a bar before having to fight through a police raid. Later, he infiltrated the compound of Fidel Castro. He separated from Mason and Woods after the initial assault, rejoining them after Castro's double is killed. He escaped Cuba on a transport plane after Mason jumped off to destroy the vehicles blocking the runway. Years later, Bowman again fought alongside Mason and Woods in Baikonur to sabotage the Russian Soyuz launch. He infiltrated the facility with Brooks and joined with the other operatives. Disguised as a Russian soldier, Bowman led a pair of guards away from the comm tower to dispatch them, allowing Woods and Mason to storm the tower. Bowman and Brooks proceeded to rescue Weaver, who had been captured by Kravchenko. The operatives moved to the Soyuz launch platform to destroy the rocket. During their escape, Bowman presumably assisted Mason in the attempted assassination of Dragovich, but they were unable to confirm the kill after destroying his limousine. In 1968, Bowman was deployed to Vietnam as part of the Studies and Observations Group. He again met up with Woods and Mason after a battle at Khe Sanh and assisted Mason during the Tet Offensive at Hue City, establishing contact with a Russian defector and helping Mason out of trouble. Bowman took part in a clean-and-sweep operation to root out local Viet Cong. During the Laos incursion, Bowman rode shotgun on Mason's boat, using a Grim Reaper to destroy numerous enemy positions on the river. He located the wreck of a Russian cargo plane, but found nothing other than a map and a China Lake grenade launcher. He helped defend the plane when Russian Spetsnaz tried to recapture the site, and was captured and given to the Viet Cong. Bowman was held captive for a period of time. During "Payback", Mason relates that Bowman had "given up". Bowman was forced to play Russian roulette by the VC Bookie, but instead he angered the Russian interrogator, sparking him to beat him to death with a pipe. When Mason and Woods escaped, they avenged Bowman's death by killing the Russian while he was trying to flee. Quotes *''"FUCK, YOU! CHARLIE!"'' Bowman to the VC Bookie *''"We almost got this! Push Harder!"'' Bowman as the Announcer for the SOG in Multiplayer *''"You look like hammered shit, Mason!"'' Bowman to Mason at Khe Sanh *''"Mason, use the M202!"'' While pinned down by Vietcong forces urging Mason to take out an AA emplacement. *''"You don't scare me, communist piece of shit." Bowman's last words *"Lets hope Carlos secured that Evac!"'' Bowman shortly before arriving at the airfeild in Cuba. Gallery JBowmanCS.jpg|A photo of Bowman in "Crash Site" SOGtroop3 7.png|Bowman running in to attack the village Carlos, Bowman, and Woods, Operation 40 intro.jpg|Bowman, Woods, Carlos and Mason in "Operation 40" Bowman_Grim_Reaper.jpg|Bowman holding a Grim Reaper in "Victor Charlie" Spetsnaz_Operative_holding_Bowman.jpg|The Spetsnaz Operative holding Bowman's dead body Bowman's_Corpse.jpg|Bowman's dead body Trivia *His face bears similarity to Ice Cube, his own voice actor. *Throughout the entire Black Ops campaign, Bowman is the only African-American soldier. This is not necessarily true on the Wii, however; in the beginning of Victor Charlie, Davis has dark skin and could be African-American as well. *In the mission "Victor Charlie" when Woods and Mason meet up with Bowman for the first time in the level, the player can notice, upon closer inspection of Bowman, that despite he is African-American he has white hands. This is probably due to him being based off another character model. *In earlier trailers, it appears Bowman was going to be Caucasian as he looks paler than he appears in-game. *He is the announcer for SOG in multiplayer. *Like Woods, he does not appear to like Hudson nor Weaver * Bowman appears to be multilingual because in Executive Order, he speaks to the Soviet soldiers in Russian to get them out the way of a door before killing them with Brooks. Bowman also seems to understand Vietnamese, because in The Defector, Woods asks Bowman what the NVA loudspeaker are saying and Bowman translated it into "Kill the civilians". The in-game intel notes that Bowman is also fluent in Spanish. * If the player shoots him, he will say, "Next time will be your last!" though like Woods he will never actually retaliate. * Bowman's dead body can't be found on the Wii version of the game. * It is possible that Bowman is a Christian (or more specifically a Catholic), due to the fact that when the young boat gunner is killed in Crash Site, he makes the sign of the cross, a gesture of Catholic prayer. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:SoG Operatives Category:Killed in Action